


Baby Mine

by orphan_account



Series: Jeremy Barton [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Domestic Bliss, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Kid Fic, Married Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 06:32:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4695764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint and Natasha recall how their son Jeremy Barton was conceived when he aske them where babies come from</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Mine

**Author's Note:**

> My favourite couple in MCU

Its a lazy morning in the Avengers Tower.The two master assassins are in their bed having returned from  
a mission the previous night.  
Suddenly the door to their room is thrown open and they see a small boy of age 5.

"Mama, Papa when did you come back? I missed you" he said.

"We missed you too Jeremy" said Natasha. 

Jeremy Barton was the light of his parents life. He had blonde hair and looked exactly like Clint except his eyes which were emerald like Natasha.He was quiet a surprise to both assassins as Natasha was convinced she could not conceive due to Red Room experiments.

Jeremy looked up curiously, eyes innocent and asked,"Where do babies come from?"

Clint looked shocked while Natasha had her poker face on internally promising herself to kill the culprit.

"Who told you this,Jer?" asked Clint.

"Miss Mable in school looks like a balloon and when I asked her why she said she's having a baby" said Jeremy.

"Lets continue this after breakfast"said Natasha. 

Jeremy bounded out of the room.

Clint and Natasha looked at each other and Clint said,"Maybe we should give him the birds and bees talk"

"Ya lets tell our son he wws concieved on the kitchen table" said Natasha sarcastically. "He is too young for the sex talk though we can ask Tony to do it."

"Oh I remember that day, enjoyed licking the syrup and whipped cream off you very thoroughly," teased Clint.


End file.
